Excursion
by Ahotep
Summary: Rien de tel qu'une sortie en groupe pour souder une équipe...


Résumé : Rien de tel qu'une sortie en groupe pour souder une équipe…

Rating : T

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction! Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Daniel n'a jamais ascensionné, Janet n'est jamais morte et Teal'c est sous trétonine. Vous pouvez ajouter tous les nouveaux personnages comme Vala, le docteur Carolyn Lam et Mitchell. Lana McEnzie mon OC (cf De Multiples aventures de SG1) n'est pas présente et Jack n'est jamais parti pour Washington.

Un petit commentaire, SVP. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Excursion**

Pour remercier Vala et Teal'c de leur soutient lors de la lutte contre les Oriis, Jack avait décidé de leur offrir, avec l'aide des autres membres de SG1, une sortie. Il leur proposa de les emmener à la pêche dans son chalet du Minnesota. Mais un coup d'œil au jaffa lui fit changer d'avis. Teal'c lui avait lancé son célèbre regard voulant dire qu'il allait vous démembrer vivant si vous ne changez pas d'avis rapidement.

Le général Landry vint à son secours et proposa une sortie dans un parc d'attraction mais là ce fut sa fille qui le fusilla du regard. Carolyn Lam n'aimait pas spécialement les manèges, d'autant plus que enceinte du colonel Mitchell, elle préférait éviter toutes choses faisant hausser sa pression artérielle. Au final pour mettre tout le monde d'accord Sam et Daniel proposèrent d'aller faire un pique nique puis d'aller visiter une exposition consacrée à Picasso. Teal'c les fixa du regard et s'assura qu'une partie de pêche n'était pas incluse dans le programme. Une fois rassuré il acquiesça. Vala, quant à elle, n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions au plus grand désespoir de Daniel qui n'arrivait pas à répondre assez vite.

Pendant que le pauvre archéologue se coltinait Vala et son interrogatoire sans fin, les autres membres de la troupe partirent pour le mess pour avoir de quoi faire leur petit pique nique. Quand ils revinrent une bonne heure plus tard, Daniel était toujours entrain d'expliquer à la jeune femme le but d'une exposition photo. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit ses amis revenir et il alla se réfugier derrière le colonel Mitchell. Il était sûr que Vala allait le laisser tranquille s'il discutait avec le militaire. Il avait vu juste. La jeune femme s'était approchée de Teal'c et elle avait essayé vainement de tenir une discussion avec lui. Hormis des réponses monosyllabiques elle n'obtint pas grand-chose de lui.

Ils s'entassèrent donc dans deux voitures et ils prirent la direction du parc le plus proche du lieu de l'exposition. Une fois arrivée ils cherchèrent une place à l'ombre d'un arbre car le docteur Lam avait décrété que s'exposer au soleil était mauvais pour son bébé. Pendant que les femmes s'installèrent, les hommes préparèrent le repas. Tout se passait bien. On rigolait, se racontait des anecdotes de missions. Jack tentait de convaincre tout le monde de venir passer un week-end dans son chalet. Mais les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin. Cette chère Carolyn fut prise d'une poussée de caprice.

- Cameron j'aimerai vraiment un bol de minestrone avec plein de parmesan râpé dessus.

Mitchell regarda sa compagne l'air de se dire qu'elle venait vraiment de disjoncter. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs aucunement l'intention d'aller chercher un bol de minestrone, elle se mit à pleurer et à l'accuser de ne pas vouloir que leur bébé soit en bonne santé. Mitchell haussa les épaules. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ces crises que ça ne l'affectait plus du tout. Mais malheureusement il avait commis une grosse erreur : montrer son désintérêt pour les crises de sa fiancée devant son futur beau-père. Ce dernier n'apprécia que moyennement que le colonel ne s'occupe pas mieux de sa fille chérie.

- Colonel je vous ordonne d'aller chercher ce bol de soupe si vous ne voulez pas être de corvée de patates pour le reste de l'année !

Le pauvre Mitchell n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Il se leva et demanda à Daniel l'adresse du restaurant italien le plus proche. Quand il revint quelques 45 minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que tous les anchois qui se trouvaient sur son assiette en carton avaient disparu. Il regarda ses amis mais personne ne se dénonça. Seul le général O'Neill lui fit un clin d'œil et indiqua d'un regard cette chère doctoresse au ventre rebondi auquel il tendit le bol de soupe qu'il venait de chercher. Bien sûr, elle refusa le bol décrétant qu'il avait mis trop longtemps à revenir.

Mitchell se retrouva debout comme un con avec son bol de soupe. S'il avait été seul avec sa fiancée, il aurait jeté le bol et serait parti prendre l'air. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça surtout avec beau-papa dans le secteur. Ceci jeta un léger froid, mais l'incident fut vite oublié quand Daniel proposa de tout remballer et de se rendre à l'exposition. Il avait appris que pendant une demi-heure l'entrée était gratuite, chose qui n'était pas négligeable vu la taille de leur groupe. Huit personnes, même avec le tarif réduit spécial militaire ça faisait une somme quelque peu conséquente.

Vite fait bien fait, les affaires furent rangées dans le pick up de Jack et la joyeuse troupe prit le chemin du musée d'art présentant une exposition sur l'œuvre de Picasso. Vala était toute émoustillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans un musée terrien et en plus elle avait déjà entendu parler de Picasso. Elle décida de faire part de ses connaissances à l'archéologue.

- Dites Daniel, pourquoi allons-nous voir une exposition de voitures ?

Daniel fixa la jeune femme l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Je vous demande pardon Vala ?

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi on allait voir des voitures dans un musée.

- Des voitures, Vraiment je ne comprends pas…

- Et bien Picasso c'est une voiture, j'ai vu ça sur une chaîne de télé française.

Daniel se massa les tempes, tandis que Jack partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Sam, qui était assise à côté de lui, lança un regard emplit de sympathie à l'archéologue par le biais du miroir de courtoisie.

Dans l'autre voiture, la situation était un peu plus tendue. Mitchell et sa fiancée boudaient. Landry écoutait de la country sur son MP3 et Teal'c regardait le paysage défilé. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas être resté à la base avec Janet, Siler, Walter et les autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au musée quelques minutes avant la fin de l'offre promotionnelle. Daniel se rua hors de la voiture et se précipita au guichet pour prendre huit tickets. Il fut suivi de près par Sam et Jack qui profitaient que le général Landry soit trop occupé avec se fille et son futur gendre pour se tenir la main. Teal'c fermait la marche. Il avait décidé de rester en arrière au cas le général aurait besoin de son aide pour calmer le couple explosif de l'année. Et Vala ? Elle avait suivi le docteur Jackson. Elle ne pouvait rester éloignée de lui trop longtemps. Son obsession pour le bel archéologue était une source de moquerie au sein de la base.

Une fois que toute la joyeuse troupe fut rassemblée dans le hall d'entrée et que les billets furent distribués la visite put commencer. Vala fut déçue quand elle réalisa que Daniel avait raison et que ce qu'elle voyait était des tableaux et non des voitures. Elle regardait les tableaux et échangeait avec Teal'c des regards complices. Si les premiers tableaux plurent à l'ancienne voleuse, les plus récents la laissaient perplexe. Elle s'approcha de Daniel.

- Dites vous êtes sûr que c'est la même personne qui a peint tout ces tableaux ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ben les premiers ne sont pas mal du tout mais les derniers, (elle pointa Guernica du doigt) on dirait qu'un ivrogne les a peints.

Le visage de Daniel se décomposa. Non pas à cause de la remarque mais car le conservateur du musée passait justement à côté d'eux quand Vala eut l'idée lumineuse de critiquer les peintures d'une voix plutôt haute. Le dit conservateur s'arrêta et fixa la joyeuse troupe du regard avant de s'approcher d'eux et de donner un petit cours sur l'art de Picasso à la jeune femme inculte. Daniel le remercia et écouta religieusement ce qu'il racontait. Les autres membres, n'étant pas tellement fan d'art, ne lui prêtèrent que peu d'attention. Quand il eut fini son exposé, il repartit. Cela n'empêcha pas Vala de crier que malgré tout, les tableaux étaient moches et qu'elle ne comprenait pas que des gens soient assez cons pour dépenser des millions de dollars juste pour en avoir un dans leur salon.

Le conservateur revint sur ses pas, vert de rage. Daniel tenta d'arrondir les angles en disant qu'elle venait d'un pays lointain. Il chercha du soutient parmi ses camarades mais Mitchell et la docteur étaient à nouveaux entrain de se disputer au sujet du repas du soir. Sam et Jack avaient mystérieusement disparu. Landry et Teal'c, quant à eux, étaient partis voir l'exposition sur l'art Inuit donnée dans la galerie voisine. Malheureusement cela ne servit à rien. Il fut jeté dehors avec tout le groupe. Landry et Teal'c les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, escortés par un membre de la sécurité.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Au moment d'embarquer ils se rendirent compte que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Landry envoya Teal'c à leur recherche. Il était trop occupé à jouer l'arbitre entre sa fille et son gendre et Daniel enguirlandait Vala. Le jaffa partit donc vers l'entrée du musée et demanda au vigile s'il pouvait voir si les deux membres manquants de leur groupe étaient encore à l'intérieur. Le gardien acquiesça mais refusa de le laisser entrer. Il prit son talkie-walkie et contacta un de ses collègues afin que ce dernier parte à la recherche des deux personnes manquantes.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le vigile se dirigea vers le parking avec Sam et Jack sur ses talons. Le nouveaux général avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la pauvre Sam était rouge comme une pivoine. Il les confia au jaffa qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Mais une chose était sûre, il était bien content de retourner à la base.

Sam et Jack qui avaient raté une partie de leur petite aventure ne savaient pas pourquoi tout le monde avait été expulsé. Daniel leur fit une rapide synthèse tout en leur reprochant de s'être éclipsés dieu seul sait où pour faire dieu seul sait quoi. Car ils auraient pu aider à éviter le débordement qui leur a valu de rater la conférence sur l'évolution du style de Picasso.

Le retour à la base se passa calmement dans les deux voitures. Dans chaque véhicule l'ambiance était plutôt électrique. Mais une fois à la base Vala ne gêna pas pour râler, Mitchell alla s'enfermer dans la salle de sport tandis que Carolyn Lam se réfugia à l'infirmerie car elle avait des comptes rendu en retard. Daniel alla dans son bureau car il avait des objets à dater, Sam, toujours aussi rouge, fila dans son laboratoire chouchouter son réacteur à naquadah. Jack fila au mess voir s'il ne restait pas un peu de mousse au chocolat. Il avait entraîné Teal'c avec lui. Ne restaient plus que le général Landry et Vala dans les couloirs. Cette dernière continuait à râler.

- Bon Vala ça suffit maintenant. C'est de votre faute si nous avons été renvoyés, alors les commentaires vous pouvez vous les garder !

- Mais général, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Il y a un amendement qui parle de la liberté d'expression. Daniel m'en a parlé. Donc c'est lui qui est fautif. J'avais le droit de dire que ces tableaux sont moches.

- Je ne conteste pas votre liberté d'expression, mais il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire. Et si vous les dites faites preuves de tact.

- C'est noté. Vous pensez que Daniel va me pardonner ?

- Oh sans doute, il ne peut pas rester fâcher contre vous longtemps.

- Génial, merci général ! Au fait la prochaine sortie de groupe, on pourrait la faire dans un zoo ?

Landry soupira. Il avait senti cette histoire de zoo venir car Daniel lui avait parlé de l'attraction de la jeune femme pour les animaux.

- On verra Vala, on verra.

* * *

**A/N : **Fini… Pas du grand art mais il fallait que cette idée sorte de ma tête pour que je puisse me concentrer sur la septième partie de « De Multiples aventures de SG1 ». Donc en principe ma prochaine update stargatienne sera pour cette fic trop longtemps délaissée…


End file.
